brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Robot
Series 1 |Accessories = helmet |Variations = |Years = 2010 |Appearances = 8683 Minifigures Series 1 }} The Robot is a minifigure, who appeared in 8683 Minifigures Series 1. He has a silver helmet and a robotic right arm. He appears in the online game Brick Builder and in LEGO Universe, and he is mainly all grey. Description The Robot has grey legs, hips, torso, arms, head , hands and helmet. This is to imitate a metal body. On his legs and torso are lots of printed bolts, and his torso also has a gauge with red and green printing on it, and a metal grate of some kind over his stomach. He has one normal arm and one robotic arm, which has a pneumatic claw instead of a hand. Under his helmet, he has a detailed face with red eyes, grille-like mouth, and other robotic components. His helmet has chunky antenna and 3D bolts. Facts from the LEGO Minifigures Character Encyclopaedia * His helmet is based on the clunky robots of low-budget 1950s sci-fi movies. * His helmet has drum-lacquered silver to make it extra-shiny. * The gauge on his chest measures whether enough bricks have been found to start building. * His powerful pneumatic claw assembles bricks at 10 times the normal speed. * The bolts on his body provide easy access to internal components for maintenance. * His helmet was first created for this character. * He likes building, and dislikes rusting. * He is the opposite of the Demolition Dummy, as the Robot builds and the Demolition Dummy deconstructs. Notes * The Robot's face and helmet are available on the LEGO Universe version of LEGO Digital Designer. * His robotic arm is the same design as the Space Villain from Series 3. * There are two other robots: one in Series 6, the Clockwork Robot, and the other robot in Series 8, the Evil Robot. * An extra robotic arm is included in the set. * In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, someone was shown wearing the Robot's helmet. However, that person had yellow skin and black eyes, so it was not the Robot himself. Did You Know * The Robot once crossed an entire ocean by walking along the sea floor. The Deep Sea Diver was pretty surprised to see him there! * The Robot’s internal parts include three tin cans, string from a kite, a coat hanger, a wind-up music box, and an old tea kettle. * Nobody knows who originally built the Robot years and years ago. Even the Robot himself doesn’t remember. LEGO.com Description Stats Appearances * 8683 Minifigures Series 1 Video Game Appearances *LEGO The Incredibles * He appears as a Vendor in LEGO Universe named Axon Klaxon. Although his right arm is available as a brick in LEGO Universe, he does not appear with it in the game, instead replacing it with a standard arm. The decal on his torso is coloured slightly different. ;Magazine appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 3 2010 - Time To Get Mini With It! Gallery Robot.jpg 41fW2mrpRWL.jpg Rob.jpg picD705FAF47FB953DB0BD7B8D9DC3EB426.png|CGI Axon Klaxon.png|Axon Klaxon in LEGO Universe, note the change in his right arm rob.JPG|The Robot's helmet in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Robot inc.JPG|In LEGO The Incredibles See Also * Inventory:Robot * Demolition Dummy * Nindroid * Zane * Evil Robot * Clockwork Robot * Lady Robot Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:LEGO Universe Minifigures Category:8683 Minifigures Series 1